


Detective Shuichi and D.I.C.E's Queen

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [14]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Creampie, Drug Use, Jekyll and Hyde, Jekyll/Hyde!AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Public Sex, Robbery, Rooftop Sex, Smoking, The Author Regrets Nothing, but now its about to be a whole fleshed out au, i love Queen but not more then Koko does hahaha, i wrote this more for my self indulgence, need more top!kichi tbh, postgame/pregame? i suppose it depends on how you see pre-hara gjsdfs, somebody stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: Jekyll/Hyde!AUSaihara Shuichi has always been a sweet, kind, caring individual. A Detective with a heart of gold and a pure soul that could do no wrong!...Right?





	Detective Shuichi and D.I.C.E's Queen

**Author's Note:**

> WOO I AM SUPER FLUSTERED ABOUT THIS ONE *hrk
> 
> Its really loosly based off the Jekyll/Hyde story... It has the elements i think but i just had a random thought on tumblr and a friend was like "Oumasai Jekyll/Hyde AU" and I was like *BIG EYES EMOJI*
> 
> And here we are hahaha *sweats*
> 
> Well then. Have fun

_ "There has to be something you can do to help us! That boy is absolutely out of control! _

 

_ He has always been difficult but _ this _?! We were hoping we were wrong about where he went every time he disappeared for days on end…. To know he's apart of that wretched group… " _

 

_ A sob. "Please help us have a son we won't fear and can be proud of… he could get himself hurt if this behavior continues…" _

 

_ ".....There is something that can be done. It's a gamble but if it works, he will be completely reformed. It will take time for someone as wild as him though…" _

 

_ ".......Do it." _

 

XxX

 

Saihara Shuichi was a shy, sweet man loved by all in the city. He was kind, thoughtful, and empathetic. He worked as a detective in his Uncle's firm and did his best to solve every case that ever landed on his desk, no matter the difficulty. Seeing the thankful looks on his clients faces was very fulfilling to the young adult. He had parents who supported him every step of the way and friends that he absolutely adored and looked up to. All in all, he would say that he had a pretty great life.

 

Lately, though, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched…… He wouldn't bother anyone with his paranoia though. It was probably nothing. 

 

Saihara was in charge of closing that night. It wasn't something he enjoyed, but he wouldn't complain, that would be rude. Besides, it's not like he closed every single night… just 5 nights a week, that was fine. As he walked back into his personal office, he spotted someone sitting on his window sill, staring out at the city with a blank expression. He had his arms crossed and a cigarette held firmly between his fingers of his right hand. He was wearing an unzipped black hoodie with a skeletal pattern on it,  white crop top, and black cargo pants. A checkered scarf was loosely tied around his neck, completing the outfit. Saihara blinked twice. Did he climb in through his window? He didn't need to do that if he wanted to talk to him… 

 

"Hello, how can I help you tonight?" He asked.

 

The figure didn't respond, just brought the cig to his lips and took a drag before blowing the smoke out the window. He hummed a bit.

 

"So this is where you've been… All these years…" he mumbled.

 

Where whos been? Was he supposed to hear that? He continued to stand there, waiting patiently for an answer. The mysterious man mumbled something else unintelligible under his breath before snuffing out the cigarette on the sill, flicking the butt out the window then sliding from his perch onto his feet. He gave Saihara an empty smile as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "Hello, Detective."

 

"Uhm, Hello…" That blank look was making him a bit uncomfortable… But, its ok, he'll deal with it. If this guy was here it was because he needed help with something right? He cleared his throat. "How can I help you tonight?..." he repeated, the nervousness apparent in his tone.

 

The man brightened as his smile became more friendly and his eyes twinkled with amusement, as if there was some kind of joke only he understood. "I'm looking for someone very important to me…" his smile fell as sadness took over his features. "I've been looking by myself for a few years now…" he suddenly bounced right back, a bright grin stretching his lips as he regarded the shy, curious detective. "But I believe I'm very close to finding him~ Nishishi~ I just need a little~ extra help…" he cooed as he walked closer.

 

Saihara's flight instincts were going off… but he couldn't just disregard a client in need, especially since he's been searching for years! If he could help, he should. "I'll gladly help you find him," he said with a nod. 

 

"Great!" The shorter man exclaimed. "I just need  _ you _ to do one thing for me."

 

Saihara tilted his head. "What is it?"

 

He smiled cheerfully as he pulled his left hand out of his pocket and motioned him to move in closer. 

 

Saihara complied then let out a small startled shriek as a damp cloth was suddenly shoved against his face. The force of the push, had Saihara on his back with the surprisingly strong, smaller man on top of him, holding the cloth in place with that same amusement from earlier in those purple eyes, a smirk curling his lips.

 

" _ Go to sleep." _

 

Saihara was unconscious before the thought of struggling even crossed his mind.

 

XxX

 

Saihara groaned a bit as he blinked his eyes open slowly. Ah… Where was he?...  What happened?... He looked around the dim, empty room a bit, confused and still slightly disoriented from the chloroform, before he noticed his wrists were handcuffed behind him and he was bound tightly to a chair. He furrowed his eyebrows and swallowed thickly as he tried to recall what happened. 

 

That man… in his office… attacked him? 

 

Why though?... Did he do something?...

 

He stiffened when he heard the door behind him open and gentle humming along with soft, barely heard footsteps. Saihara kept himself as still as possible until a hand on his shoulder made him flinch.

 

"I already know you're awake," that familiar voice whispered into his ear before he stepped around and stood in front of the bound detective. He had that empty smile on his face again as he stared him down. He was wearing something different this time… A white coat that strangely resembled a straight jacket and some loose white shorts. The scarf, however, was still around his neck.

 

Saihara felt sweat start to build on his forehead and his heart rate picking up but he, somehow, managed to keep eye contact with his kidnapper. "...Why did you kidnap me," he choked out after a few moments of deafening silence.

 

The purple haired man tilted his head, confusion filling his features. "Huh? You said you would help me find who I'm looking for remember?"

 

Saihara blinked twice. Well… yes but… "O-ok… then why did you…"

 

He giggled before sliding himself on Saihara's lap, making him jump and sputter as his cheeks flushed a deep red. "Oh Detective~" he breathed, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing their noses together as he gazed into Saihara's wide golden eyes with his half lidded purple ones, "you have noooo~ idea how much I  _ despise _ you~"

 

"A-ah…? Wh-wha-what did I-?"

 

"I suppose it's not your fault though…" he mumbled thoughtfully, pulling away a little then running a finger along Saihara's jawline. "I should've known better then to let you go back to those…  _ vile _ parents of yours," he growled, eyes narrowing dangerously as he grabbed hold his chin. His face almost instantly shifted back to a calm, sincere expression as he continued, "Oh well. The past is the past~ The important thing is I have you here with me now~"

 

Saihara was nervous before but  _ now _ he was just downright terrified. This man was clearly… not in his right mind. He tried to pull his head away only for the grip on his chin to tighten to the point that it kinda started to hurt a little.

 

"I just have to do something about this roadblock first…" he hummed then let go of his chin and placed his hands gently on tense, shaky shoulders, massaging him a bit. "I almost feel kinda bad… You are  _ sorta~ _ cute like this…" he gave the trembling detective an adorable pout, "But it hurts my heart to see you be treated like a doormat!" Crocodile tears gathered at the corner of his eyes as quickly as they disappeared before he grinned brightly. "Its ok though~ 'Cause soon…  _ very _ soon~, he purred, licking his own lips as he stared at Saihara with pure lust in his eyes, "You'll be all~ mine again, my beloved Queen~"

 

Saihara didn't like that glimmer in the other man's eyes. Normally, as a detective, he was able to read people pretty easily. But this man…. was whiplash inducing with how quickly and easily he was able to change his demeanour… "Wh-what are y-you rambling about?.... P-please l-let me go… I… I can still help you find whoever you're looking for, b-but-"

 

His kidnapper placed 3 fingers on his lips to silence him before he pressed their bodies together and rolled his hips against him, groaning softly into the detective's ear. Saihara yelped and closed his eyes tightly as his face flamed.

 

"P-please don't do that!"

 

"Hmm… How to release you is the real question here…." He mumbled, completely ignoring his plea. "Maybe if I bring up some fond memories of our escapades?... Would explain why they buried as much about us as possible..."

 

"Our? U-us?... B-but I've never-mph!"

 

The purple haired man pressed a hand over his mouth, a little giggle escaping him. "Hush now, and listen carefully as we take a little~ trip down memory lane~"

 

XxX

 

_ 2 masked figures stood on top of an abandoned building, each one on opposite sides of the roof, as they watched the streets carefully. Both wore similar stark white asylum inspired outfits, however, their accessories were very different. The shorter of the 2 wore a worn out looking blackish cape with a matching cap perched on his head and a checkered bandana on his neck. His mask had a big lipped clown face painted on it, one eye shaped like a plus with a teardrop under each eye. Meanwhile, the taller figure wore a black choker with a dog tag that read 'Property of Joker' while the checkered bandana was tied on his head. His mask was more… lewd, resembling an ahegao clown face. _

 

_ "Mm…" The taller male leaned over the edge of the building a bit and tilted his head. "Hey Joker~" _

 

_ "Hm? Yes my Queen?~" The shorter male turned towards him before skipping over to his side. _

 

_ He giggled at the code/pet name before nodding towards something down below.  _

 

_ Joker followed his gaze and spotted a richly dressed couple maneuvering their way through the dark alleyway cautiously. Most likely on their way to that Gala going on a few blocks down. This was a decent shortcut to avoid traffic, especially if you're running late, but~ it was also the  _ perfect _ mobbing spot... _

 

_ "Wanna see something funny?~" Queen cooed then jumped over the edge of the building, landing on a few piled up trash bags and effectively scaring the crap out of that couple. He bounced up off the pile of trash and hopped in front of the couple energetically. "Hewwo! Lovely night isn't it?!?" _

 

_ They stared at him as if he had grown a second head. But as Queen continued to hop in place, they seemed to gradually relax. _

 

_ "Uh, yeah.. Great night…" the man said awkwardly as he glared at Queen with suspicion. "Anyways, we really should be going…" _

 

_ "Oh… Ok! But first~ I would appreciate if you could give me just a little something?… Anything at all! Pweeeease~" he whined a little as he held his hands in front of his chest. _

 

_ "We have nothing to give…  _ you _ ," the man responded disdainfully. _

 

_ Ah, they were giving him  _ that _ look… Looking down on him… Like he was worthless… Like he was some kind of  _ freak _... How lovely. "Boo… Oh well, guess I'll have to make you then!" He giggled then skipped forward a bit. _

 

_ The male immediately stood in front of the woman in a protective stance and glared. _

 

_ Queen gasped. "Wow, you must care about that lady a lot to shield her like that!" _

 

_ "Of course! I love her and I will gladly lay down my life for her!" he nodded as he puffed up his chest. _

 

_ The woman actually blushed and looked proud that her man was willing to fight some masked weirdo in an alley to protect her. _

 

_ "Ooooh~ Such resolve~" Queen tilted his head then jumped and clapped his hands together happily. "How lovely! Allow me, then, dear rich strangers, to put that resolve to the test," he said then reached under his coat and pulled out a gun before pointing it directly at him. _

 

_ The man's eyes widened as he visibly paled and deflated. _

 

_ Queen grinned under his mask.  _

 

_ "Aaaanyways, I just want a lil' somethin'..." he hummed as he tilted himself side to side then snapped his fingers with his free hand. "Her necklace!" _

 

_ The woman placed a hand over the silver sapphire cat charm hanging from the neck chain. "We…We won't let you take it!" _

 

_ "Huh? I'm not gonna take it. No, he's gonna give it to me!" Queen exclaimed enthusiastically then spun the gun on his finger before pointing it at the man again. "You~ are going to take it from your precious woman~" he held one hand up, "then put it in my hand~ Or~ I will put 4 bullets in you. One for each limb!"  _

 

_ The man started sweating. _

 

_ "Even if your girlfriend there calls an ambulance, do you think it will make it here on time before you bleed out onto the streets? That is quite a party going on over there!" He cackled then rocked himself back and forth. "Now~ I'll give you 'til the count of 3 ok?~ One~" his hand tightened around the gun. The man was tense and the fear on his face was sooo delicious.  _

 

_ "Two~" he lowered the gun slightly and aimed for his leg.  _

 

_ "Thr-" The women let out a shriek of surprise and a little pain when she felt the necklace ripped from his neck. The man hastily placed it in Queen's open hand and backed away, the fear still apparent in his features. Queen gasped and closed his hand before holding it close to his chest. "For me? You shouldn't have!" He laughed then lowered the gun. "Well, I guess he's not as chivalrous as I thought,  teehee~" _

 

_ The woman was in tears at this point, dropped down onto her knees as she cried over her ruined and stolen necklace. While the man was just trembling slightly, still in a bit of shock over the whole situation. _

 

_ Queen skipped backwards until he reached the opening towards the streets. "Oh! And by the way!~" he raised the gun towards them again, making the man jump and back peddle a bit, before pulling the trigger without hesitation. _

 

_ A loud BANG went off, both the man and woman screamed… then realized neither of them were hurt. They looked up shakily and saw the gun smoking but it just shot out a bunch of confetti. _

 

_ "IT WAS A LIE!!!~" he laughed loudly, it sounded like the laughter was coming from above them as well?, before he ran off around the corner. _

 

_ They were frozen for a long time before the woman cried harder. The man knelt next to her to try soothing her only to be slapped across the face. "You gave in to some street rat's demands and took my charm from me!!!" _

 

_ "I'll buy you a new one! Was it really more important than our lives?!" _

 

_ "You mean  _ YOUR _ life!! And that was a family  _ **_heirloom_ ** _!! You can't replace it!" _

 

_ "You can't replace my life either!!" _

 

_ By this point, Queen had already climbed back onto the roof. He giggled as he and his very amused leader enjoyed the little spat coming from the couple below.  _

 

_ "You were right my love~ That really  _ was _ funny!" _

 

XxX

 

Saihara looked horrified. 

 

"That's… I've never done that… You're lying!..." First of all, he didn't remember any of that. Second of all, he would  _ never _ rob anyone! Let alone at gunpoint!! Even if it was fake!

 

"Am I?~" he purred then hooked one finger on his bandana and pulled it down just enough to reveal the stolen silver sapphire cat charm necklace.

 

"Th-that… you having that doesn't mean I-!"

 

_ Joker, having removed his mask, gasped as his eyes twinkled with love and excitement. "You're giving this to me?..." _

 

_ Queen, also maskless, nodded with a soft smile. "A gift for my beloved leader~" _

 

Saihara blinked and shook his head as he closed his eyes tightly. Oh… he was getting a headache…

 

" _ You _ gave it to me that night… You made me so happy and proud~" he squealed as he hugged Saihara's head then smirked. "So I gave you a reward for being such a  _ good boy _ ~…" he snickered.

 

XxX

 

_ Queen moaned loudly as he was bounced on his leader's dick. His coat was hanging open, the sweat accumulating on his body along with the city street lights giving him a bit of a glow as he eagerly allowed his lover to plow him. He placed his hands on Joker's shoulders, running them towards his back as he leaned forward and claimed his lover's lips in a hot, sloppy kiss. Joker kissed back, one hand cupping the back of his neck while the other gripped and massaged at his ass. He shifted himself slightly before bouncing Queen faster, slapping his hips against him. _

 

_ Queen broke the kiss, a thin line of saliva connecting them, as he moaned and whined and trembled in pleasure. "Hhhnn~ Joker, ohhh! Fuck, fuck, you're soooo~ good to me~ Ahaaaa~ More~"  _

 

_ Joker placed a kiss under his chin before he started biting and sucking at various areas around the choker, leaving plenty of hickeys and lovebites. The hand on his neck ran down his bare torso and tummy before gripping at his hips, holding him steady as he slammed right up into his sweetspot. Queen arched his back, a yell of pure pleasure escaping as he tightened around the cock. Joker crooned before running his tongue along his chest. _

 

_ "Fuck… You're beautiful my beloved Queen~" he moaned as he continued making the taller male writhe and yell his name with each hit to his prostate. "And all~ mine~" _

 

_ Queen hugged his head, burying his fingers in his leader's soft purple locks as he giggled a bit through his moans. "Y-yes! Ahhhah~ All yours!~" He was so close to that glorious climax.  _ So close!

 

_ But then Joker stopped. _

 

_ Queen gasped and panted harshly, his tongue hanging out as he drooled all over himself. He pouted and whined a bit once he had his breathing a bit more under control. _

 

_ Joker pressed 3 fingers to his lips gently as he stared off in the distance, towards where that Gala was being held. Sirens could be heard along with… helicopter blades? Although, it sounded like the helicopter was way closer then the police sirens. _

 

_ "Sounds like we're about to have company my darlin'" _

 

_ Queen frowned. Why did these people always have to  _ ruin _ everything?... _

 

_ "Aww, no need to look all upset~ You know your beloved leader would  _ never~ _ leave you unsatisfied~" he cooed and ran his fingers over Queen's cock gently. _

 

_ He shivered with anticipation. "Hh…~ Mm.." _

 

_ Joker smirked. "We'll just give them a show they'll never forget!" He giggled, giving Queen one more sloppy kiss before grabbing his mask and putting it on then adjusting his hat back into place.  _

 

_ Queen followed suit, putting on his own mask before rolling his hips against him with a needy moan. Joker gave his ass a playful slap before he started thrusting quickly, keeping his aim on that pleasure spot. Queen practically melted on top of his lover, the sound of the helicopter getting closer and slightly drowning out his lewd calls. _

 

_ "I'm gonna fill this nice, cute ass of yours ok?~"  _

 

_ "Mhmmnn, please! Please! I want it! I'm cumming!"  _

 

_ A light from the helicopter shined down on them at the exact moment Joker came, Queen following a second or so after. He was sure his face resembled the one drawn onto his mask at the moment. A satisfied coo escaped the taller male before he slowly wrapped an arm around Joker's neck then looked backwards towards the copter. Maybe it was because he was still high from his orgasm from the most exciting sex he's had that week, but the helicopter itself looked frozen and flustered. Queen pressed himself closer to Joker as he felt his, now flaccid, dick slide out along with some of his spunk. He giggled as his beloved leader spread his ass cheeks and proudly showed off his creampie'd hole. Joker started giggling as well before both troublemakers flipped off whoever was in the copter, Joker taking it one step further and shoving his middle finger right into him, making more of the jizz flow out of his used hole. _

 

_ "Hahhhhh!~" _

 

_ The copter jerked before it took off as quickly as possible while the masked duo cackled loudly into the night. _

 

XxX

 

Saihara sputtered, his face a deep shade of red while his captor just traced circles on his chest with a wide smile. "It was allegedly a live feed too~ Nishishi~ Everyone watching got a nice image of your cute ass filled to the brim with my cum," he purred, enjoying the embarrassed look on the detective's face. 

 

"I… No!" Saihara shook his head. "That's…. So indecent! I wouldn't-"

 

_ "Hehehehe, That was so~ much fun Joker! I hope that was live so they can't edit out anything!" _

 

_ "Nishishi~ You're such a dirty boy~" _

 

_ "You're the one who creamed me knowing they were coming~ Teehee~" _

 

_ "True~ but I never said I  _ wasn't _ dirty…~" _

 

Saihara whined a little. His head… The headache was getting worse.

 

The purple haired man cupped his cheeks then stared directly into those cloudy golden orbs for a few moments before narrowing his own eyes as they glimmered triumphantly. "My love~ Come back to me~"

 

Saihara whined and squirmed under the other man weakly. "Let me go…"

 

The detective's plea was ignored once again as the shorter male wrapped his arms around him in a soft hug then whispered in his ear, "I miss you…"

 

Saihara flinched.

 

"I want you…"

 

"Stop…"

 

"My beloved Shumai… I love you~"

 

It was instantaneous. He blacked out.

 

…

 

Ouma was a little worried when he suddenly went limp like that. But that worry lasted all of 2 seconds. He was still breathing, if anything it seemed more like he fell asleep. He pulled away slowly and ran his fingers through those dark navy blue locks gently, tilting his head a bit. Did it work?

 

The little leader lifted his lover's head a bit and then...

 

" **_BOO!!_ ** "

 

Ouma jumped and Saihara laughed before giving him a lopsided grin. "Teehee~ I gotcha!~"

 

Ouma's eyes widened and sparkled with excitement. " _ SHUMAI!!! _ "

 

" _ KOKO!!! _ "

 

Ouma smashed their lips together, making out with him roughly, passionately, as if he was dying of thirst. Saihara kissed back and moaned as his lover pressed and rolled their hips together. He tugged at his restraints a bit before he briefly broke the kiss, huffing a little. Ouma licked at his Queen's lips as he reached back and unlocked the handcuffs then sliced right through the ropes binding him with a pocket knife (that he seemingly pulled out of nowhere).

 

Saihara's hands immediately clung on to Ouma's waist and held him close as they dove back in for another wild kiss, moaning and touching each other as much as possible. Ouma buried his fingers in Saihara's hair then broke the kiss and licked his own swollen lips. "I'm so sorry my beloved…" he mumbled, petting him and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you… I'm sorry those shiteaters took you away…"

 

"Koko…" Saihara snuggled him close then pressed open mouth kisses along his jawline and down his neck. Ouma shivered in pleasure as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. "Don't apologize for that, you silly… Not like I'm not mad or anything… I'm just happy they never got you."

 

"They will  _ never _ catch me, darling... D.I.C.E will survive and continue to thrive!" Ouma snuggled the top of his head then ran a finger over Saihara's plump lips. "And now that we have our Queen back~" they pressed their foreheads together, a wide, evil grin curving both their lips, "we're gonna show them  _ all _ what happens when you mess with us…"

 

~~~

 

Saihara groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. He narrowed them slightly as light filtered into the room from the window in front of him.

 

What…. happened?... 

 

He had no recollection of the night prior. Other than him getting kidnapped and having a terrible headache as his kidnapper ranted on about things they, allegedly, did together… But all of that  _ had _ to be a lie. 

 

Pseudo armed robbery?

 

Public indecency on a roof?

 

He would never!

 

...Right?

 

Saihara flinched then brought a hand to his own head with another groan. Soft noises of metal colliding as he pushed himself up slightly caught his attention. He looked at his arms and saw he was wearing a few bracelets and bangles and had some designer chains draped along his torso… and he was naked. And had arms wrapped around his waist. 

 

His breath hitched.

 

He carefully looked over at the slumbering man. It was his kidnapper. No, no way. Why was he naked in bed with the man that attacked him? How did he even-!?

 

_ "God, you have no idea how much I've missed you Shu-baby~" _

 

_ "Teehee~ Why don't you show me, my beloved...~" _

 

_ A lusty growl. "With.  _ Pleasure. _ " _

 

Saihara held a hand over his own mouth to stop the embarrassed and slightly horrified squeak from being too loud. He swallowed then coughed a little before putting a hand to his own neck. A collar? Oh god.

 

_ What has he done??? _

 

Saihara glanced at the still slumbering man before gingerly unwrapping his pale arms from his waist. He removed the collar then slipped off every piece of jewelry as quietly as possible before sliding himself off the bed. As soon as he tried to support his own weight, however, he had to bite his lip to stop the yelp as he felt a sharp pain in his backside and…. felt something sliding down his legs…

 

He dare not look.

 

Saihara took a deep, steady, quiet breath before he started tiptoeing his way towards the door…

 

"And where do you think you're going?~"

 

Saihara stood as stiff as a board at the sudden purred question.

 

"A-ah, uhm, I'm… I'm just…"

 

"Huh?" The purple haired man went silent for several heartbeats though he could feel those eyes boring a hole in his back. "Oh. I see. It's  _ you _ ."

 

He said that with such... disdain in his voice… He clenched his jaw as he felt himself start to sweat nervously. He heard movement and that same soft clinking noise behind him as the shorter man sat up. Saihara stayed glued to the spot as he heard a small, satisfied groan then the very subtle sound of feet shuffling along the carpeted floor. Even when he felt the other man's presence directly behind him, he didn't so much as flinch, his confusion and fear mixing inside him and causing him to just… freeze.

 

_ SMACK! _

 

Saihara yelled as he immediately collapsed to the floor and whined. It wasn't even that the slap to his ass was hard, he was just…  _ so sore _ already…

 

The man laughed as he walked around to stand in front of him. The detective shakily pushed himself up on his hands and knees and ended up face to face with his kidnapper's flaccid penis. He blushed a deep red before quickly bringing his gaze up to the man's smirking face.

 

"Feeling a little sore  _ Detective _ ?~" he crooned. "A few rounds of rough 'I missed you' sex  _ would _ do that I suppose…" he sighed dreamily as he closed his eyes and tucked some of his wild hair behind his own ear, allowing Saihara to notice the silver ruby earrings attached to his earlobe. "So insatiable~… Nishishishi~"

 

Saihara shifted backwards slowly before yelping as he felt a hand grab hold of his hair tightly. He knelt in front of him with a seemingly friendly smile. 

 

"Looks like I have to put a  _ biiiiit _ ~ more effort into erasing you!"

 

Erasing-??

 

"Wh-Mph?!" 

 

He clamped a hand over his mouth tightly as he continued smiling at him, though his eyes showed he was not in any sort of good mood. 

 

"Listen well Detective!~" he cooed before his entire demeanor shifted, his eyes narrowing and his smile becoming a frown. " _ You _ ," he spat, "are nothing more than a fabricated personality implanted into my beloved's head. And I will make sure," he leaned forward a bit as he glared directly into those fear stricken eyes, "that  _ you _ cease to exist." He let him go then tapped his cheek gently, that same friendly smile taking its place on his face once again, before standing and padding his way back to the bed. 

 

Fabricated personality?...

 

Saihara held back a choked sob. That… can't...

 

"Well then. I suppose you can go."

 

Saihara looked back at the other, shocked. He was letting him go? Just like that?

 

"I have some cataloguing to do…" he mumbled, slipping on the same shorts from the night before as he looked over his haul from the night before. "I'm quite the curious and playful person y'see? And I love me a good rousing game of Tag~" he purred before sparing the confused man a glance. "I wonder… will you even try to fight back against me and the  _ real _ Shuichi? I doubt it, you are so timid, it's sickening…" he monologued then turned his attention back to the pile of, clearly stolen, goods as he lifted a beautiful pearl necklace. "But I do so  _ love _ surprises~" He placed all the jewelry into a box on the nightstand, picked it up then padded past the conflicted man towards the door. He opened it then looked over his shoulder at the naked man still kneeling on the floor and having one hell of an internal struggle.

 

"So surprise me,  _ De-tec-tive _ ~" he giggled then grinned. "And at least  _ try _ to keep this little game of ours entertaining, hm?~" He turned away then put a hand on the doorknob. "I'm being  _ very _ generous by giving you a head start... So be grateful." With that, the odd young man stepped out and closed the door behind him, leaving Saihara alone.

 

The young detective shakily and slowly stood up again after a few unsuccessful attempts. Fight back against him and the…  _ real  _ Shuichi…

 

He furrowed his eyebrows before grabbing the sheet off the bed and giving himself a makeshift toga. The clothes he assumed were his that were scattered around the room resembled that white outfit. He couldn't be seen in that, not if his hunch and these disjointed memories were true…

 

He took a step and flinched, a little whine escaping his throat. It hurt so much to walk… But he had to get out of there, as quickly as possible, before that man came back.

 

He had some investigating to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I debated whether koko should straight up give shumai a lap dance right there or if a DICE member wouldve interrupted their 'i missed you so /fucking/ much' makeout session and for koko to get preeetty pissed off about that. / v\
> 
> I hope i portrayed good shu being a literal pushover well enough... Poor lad lmfao
> 
> For now this is complete. There's potential here but i have no clue on a solid ending gdhdvd if (when) i write more for this AU i may just tack it onto this instead of making it a completely different one shot pbht 
> 
> Koko just wants his Queen back is that so wrong =(


End file.
